Rainbow Brite and the 200 Horses
by Dusty-Gal
Summary: The Evil Princess's sister, Aurora is planning to get revenge on Rainbow Brite by combining the HOU (Horses of the Universe) powers. Now it is up to Rainbow Brite, Stormy and some new friends to stop it!
1. Default Chapter

"It is perfect. Finally, I can get revenge on Rainbow Brite for what she did to my sister."

The Evil Princess's sister, Aurora looked at the list of horses.

"The top ten magical horses of the universe." She slammed her fist on the table. "And I'm going to get them to take over the world! If I combine them, I will be able to destroy Rainbow Land!" She started an evil laugh and looked onto the horizon.

Chapter 1: Stormy's Day

"Yes! Yes! Finally, the first day of winter!" Stormy yelled out.

She ran outside to get Skydancer, who was already awake and up in the clouds that Stormy created yesterday.

"Well, we have the thunder and lightning, all we need is the rain!" Stormy said as she was walking to the storm cloud that was heavily producing lightning.

When Stormy went into the rain cloud, Skydancer stopped and galloped to Stormy.

"We are going to have a nice long winter." Stormy hugged Skydancer. "Let's get to work."

A loud crash of thunder woke Rainbow Brite up. She looked outside.

"Stormy's already up and running. I didn't even get to get Starlite and put him in his stall!" Rainbow Brite exclaimed.

She got dressed and went outside to get Starlite and put him in the newest addition to Rainbow Land, the stables. It started to rain and Rainbow Brite got wet.

For the rest of the day, no one went outside because the forecast was rain with no sunshine.

"Will Stormy ever stop?" Tickled Pink asked Patty O' Green.

"Hopefully she will." Patty O' Green replied.

They stared out the window and watched the non-stop thunderstorm.

Stormy rested and watched Skydancer make thunder. He was sweating too.

"I think we have done enough for awhile." Stormy told Skydancer.

He stopped and trotted over to Stormy who was sitting on the edge of a cloud.

Stormy hopped on Skydancer and he galloped through the clouds.

It was a great day for Stormy and Skydancer, but little did them, Rainbow Brite, and the color kids know what would happen in the next week.

**Author's Note: Sorry that it is so short. If I get any reviews I will update to chapter 2 quickly. Trust me, the story gets really interesting! Please review! **


	2. Abducted!

They were called the horses of the universe or HOU. These weren't just regular horses. They held special powers. Aurora wanted them badly. When she meant badly, you wouldn't think that she meant all in ONE day!

Chapter 2: Abducted!

Chill and Freeze were best friends, yet they were sisters. They lived on Spectrum in the new settlement called New Iceland. It was only for the ones that were brave enough to battle the iciness and the ones that loved the winter.

Chill and Freeze lived with their two horses, Crystal and Magic. No one knew that Crystal and Magic were horses of the universe except for Christy, who was a friend of theirs. Crystal could make shields by making crystals. Chill knew that she could make crystals, but thought it just was a talent. Magic could make ice and then freeze any object up. Crystal and Magic could talk, which was another sign that she was a HOU.

"Hey Freeze!" Chill called out, "I want to race you!"

Freeze thought this was a joke. Chill had lost to her about 8 times in the past week. Magic was fast, and Chill knew it. She thought she could always win on Crystal.

The two girls went up to the starting line and flew off. Chill was in the led as they headed straight for Peak's Mt. Freeze caught up to Chill.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Chill said.

"No you're NOT!" Freeze called out. She felt like Magic was running slow today.

Princess Aurora was floating in her jet above the cold sky of Spectrum. Residents saw it and thought that Orin was leaving for something.

Princess Aurora's jet was more like a room. She had 7 stables built in the back to put the horses in. She actually didn't drive it. One of her servants did as she brainstormed about how she was going to capture her first horse. With her was Professor Loung who had always been fascinated by the HOU. He told her everything she needed to know about the HOU.

"In Spectrum there are three HOU. They are Crystal, Magic, and Gallop." Professor Loung said. "Two of them are nearby."

"Perfect." Aurora said.

"YES!" Freeze called out. "I won! That is 9 times this week!"

Chill was upset and angry. She felt like Freeze rubs it in her face every time she wins.

The two girls put Crystal and Magic up and then they sat in their ice home.

Princess Aurora had just landed right by Freeze and Chill's house. She saw Crystal and Magic. She wanted to run over to them and snatch them from their posts, but Professor Loung knew that they could talk and would try to talk to their masters. He put a powder in the air. Hopefully, that would affect their voices. Little did they know that it only affected one horse.

"Come here." Aurora said to Crystal. Aurora held out sugar which was one of Crystal's weak spots. Crystal made some crystals with her breathe and then smashed the ice post. She was now free and trotted over to Aurora. Aurora put a halter over her and then took the horse into the jet. Magic sensed that something was going on.

"Chill! Freeze! Come out here!" Magic yelled.

The two girls came out too late.

"Stop! Give me Crystal!" Chill yelled.

"Why should I?" Princess Aurora yelled and then her jet's doors closed and they flew off.

"We need Rainbow Brite's help! Chill, get Magic for me!"

The two girls rode out of Spectrum and into Rainbow Land.

**That is chapter 2! I have lots of OCs. Though Rainbow Brite is still the main character! **


End file.
